


Perfume and Aftershave

by Emme2589



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, No Smut, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Sleepy Cuddles, basically just a kissfic what do you want from me, mario is supportive and also smug, when you kiss someone hard enough you lose all concept of space and time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emme2589/pseuds/Emme2589
Summary: When you spend so much time close to someone, you begin to notice little things about them, including what they smell like.
Relationships: Luigi/Princess Peach
Kudos: 10





	Perfume and Aftershave

It started innocuous enough. Luigi would cuddle close to his beloved, feeling her form beneath him in his arms as he inhaled the scent of her strawberry perfume.

He would wake up in the morning drenched in the smell, his face buried in Peach's pillow. Sometimes, he would wake up completely stuck to her like a sloth on a branch. Even though he was much shorter than her, he loved being the big spoon, and there was nothing more heavenly than having her hair draped over his head, his face in her neck as they slowly came to in the light of the rising sun.

Peach had a habit of stealing Luigi's green sweaters. He didn't mind, he had plenty of them, and once he was able to get one of them back, he realized that it smelled just like her. He had begun to associate that smell with her. Everything about her, from her matted blonde hair to her full pink lips to her sweet laugh and soft voice. He would get a huge blushy smile on his face as he wore the sweater, surrounded by her and memories of her, until the smell wore off and he grudgingly washed it before giving it back so she could make it smell like her again.

There were times when she wasn't there. The two of them didn't always share a bed, after all. On nights like this when he couldn't get her out of his head, he would grab one such sweater and hold it close, imagining she was there with him. One day, he found the bottle of perfume she wore on her nightstand, and he felt like a pirate who had just found buried treasure. He went out and bought the exact same perfume, and he sprayed a little of it on his pillow every time he had trouble sleeping.

His favorite thing was when her lipstick would transfer. She would kiss him anywhere she could reach, from his cheeks and nose and forehead to his ears, his neck, his hands and wrists, his shoulder blades and his collarbone, and of course, she kissed his lips. He would sometimes awake in the morning covered in the offending lipstick marks, the smell of that perfume powerfully intoxicating. He couldn't believe how perfect it felt to have her unbelievably soft lips against his own. His heart would pound as his hands tangled in her hair, holding her like a lifeline as she peppered him with kisses.

Sometimes he would get carried away. He didn't want to be the only one receiving affection, so in her haste to kiss him wherever she could reach, he would grab whatever was closest to him, which was usually her hands, and he would kiss them until he could get closer. He usually aimed for her cheek or lips, but when he couldn't reach those _(curse his five feet of height)_ he kissed her neck instead, moving along her shoulder ravenously as he sighed against her skin in pure bliss.

Now, whenever he smelled that particular perfume, whether Peach was with him or not, he would turn bright red, remembering how it felt to have her lips all over him. He associated that smell with her physical affection. Sometimes he just couldn't hold back a smile. Other times he would squirm in his seat, his heart fluttering as he ran his fingers over his collarbone, still feeling her against him, surrounding him with the perfect smell of that stupid perfume.

It even annoyed him sometimes. When he came home in the morning smelling just like the princess, Mario would know immediately where he'd been all night, without even having to ask. Even when Luigi would wipe every trace of her lipstick off his skin and showered with the strongest soap he could find, the smell stubbornly clung to him, distracting him even when he was in the middle of a construction project or an adventure to stop Bowser; Things that most definitely needed his undivided attention. It had begun to saturate his senses until he forgot he even had the smell on him, and he knew people must be confused when they smelled perfume on someone who historically never wore it, especially when it was strong enough to overpower the smell of his aftershave.

And yet, when the smell finally did fade over a few days where one or both of them were busy, he could feel a kind of melancholy settle over him like a heavy blanket. He swore he had a storm cloud over his head with how sad it made him. The longer they were apart, the more he missed her. He would try to call her whenever he could just to listen to her voice and talk late into the night like he was so used to. When he was too busy to call, he would pat down his pockets to make sure he still had his phone, resisting the urge to take it out even just to look at the many pictures he had saved of her on it. When she was too busy to call but he wasn't, he would stare at the call button on his phone, apathetically debating whether she would be annoyed with him for just wanting to say hi.

On some of these days when he felt especially lonely, he would open his text messages and send her a simple _"I love you!"_ with way too many emojis. It made him feel a little better when she responded with, _"I love you too!"_ with an even more liberal and obnoxious use of emojis.

On one such morning when he really missed her, she suddenly appeared at his door, and the smell hit him as soon as he opened it. The perfume! He assaulted her with kisses, and she returned the assault with equal ferocity, closing the door behind her.

"I've been missing you all week, Love!" she jumped up and down, holding his hands like she was afraid of letting go, "Come on! Tell me what you've been up to!"

Words couldn't even begin to describe his excitement. He showered her with compliments and praise, letting her borrow another of his sweaters as they talked and talked and talked. He nuzzled into her side, both arms around her, inhaling that sweet scent he had come to love so much. She talked about everything, from the stubborn Toadsworth passing legislation behind the rest of the counsils' back, to a new recipe she'd tried that specifically used potato skins as a key ingredient. In turn, Luigi chatted about a recent contract that had him suspended a hundred stories up trying to replace a giant window that had to be custom made, and about Bowser's scheme to take over the Ocean Kingdom, which was one of his rare schemes that didn't involve kidnapping any princesses.

They began to move around the house once they were finished chatting, and Peach caught sight of something on the bathroom counter from the hallway. It was a bottle of aftershave. There were two different bottles, since the two brothers preferred different brands, and Peach gestured to them silently.

"Huh?" Luigi reached for one of the bottles, "This one's mine, if that's what you're wondering."

She took it from him, taking the cap off and giving it a sniff.

Her eyes sparkled, "It smells just like you..."

Luigi gasped softly. It had never occurred to him that Peach noticed his scent just as much as he noticed hers.

Peach read the label, her mouth agape like she'd just found a gleaming diamond, before she recapped it and set it back down, "I always wondered about that!"

Luigi knew he was smiling like an idiot, but he didn't care, "You like the smell of my aftershave?"

"I didn't used to, but it always reminds me of you." Peach stooped down to kiss his cheek, inhaling through her nose before leaning away, "That smell is on you right now. Do you not notice that it smells a certain way?"

Luigi shrugged, "I guess not. I don't really think about it."

"But you love the smell of my perfume." she laughed when he flushed red, "Yeah, I noticed how much you love it. Why do you think I steal your sweaters? It makes me feel like you're with me even when you're far away. That's why you bought the same perfume that I use, right?"

Luigi nodded, turning towards the bathroom mirror. It had been a few days since he'd shaved, so black stubble was growing in around his chin. He scrutinized his reflection, deciding it was worth another shave, and so he shook the can of shaving cream by the sink before applying a thin layer, flicking open his razor and angling it over his face. He had done this so many times it was practically second nature by now, so it only took a couple minutes as he took special care around the edges of his moustache. After rinsing off his face with water, he dried off with a hand towel before taking his preferred aftershave and squeezing a good portion into his hands, more than he would usually need in fact, then he set it down, spreading the clear gel over his chin, jawline, and his neck. He dabbed some on his wrists for good measure.

Once he was done, he turned back to Peach, who had been watching him thoughtfully the whole time, _"Il mio Amore,_ if I had figured this out sooner, I would have worn more of it. It doesn't really have a strong enough smell to rub off on other things, you see."

Peach tilted his head up, _"Il mio Amore...?"_

"It's Italian for 'My Love'."

"Oh..." Peach smiled warmly at him, "Oh! Say it again?"

 _"Ill, mee-oh, ah-more-ay."_ he said slower.

 _"Il mio Amore."_ Peach comed a hand through his hair, _"Amore..."_

He ran backwards into the doorway, _"Amore..."_

The smell of perfume was overwhelming him. Sensing what was coming, Luigi stood up on his tiptoes to kiss her, though he missed her lips and got her cheek instead. She quickly leaned in closer so he didn't have to stretch to reach her.

"You're so soft!" Peach's teeth grazed his cheek before she pulled away, "Are you always this soft?"

"Well, you, uh..." Luigi's brain was having trouble catching up, "You've never kissed me, um, right after...right after I've shaved..."

Peach wrapped her arms around his back under his arms, "I love it."

Luigi's breath hitched when she kissed him again. He felt her lipstick smearing over his lips. He inhaled the scent of her perfume, and it all made him so dizzy. His arms found their way around her neck, gripping her hair in his fists to hold her close to himself. He wasn't sure if he was just drowsy or if he was truly affected by the situation, but whatever the reason, his senses seemed to dull aside from his sense of smell and touch. _And temperature. God, she was so warm._ His kisses grew sloppier and more desperate. It was like the rest of the world had faded away and it was only them. He was drowning in the feeling of being wrapped in so much love...so much... _too much...!_

He needed oxygen.

Luigi gasped as he broke away from her, falling against the bathroom door with a hand over his chest, though he still held Peach's arm in the other, mostly just to silently assure her that she hadn't done anything to upset him.

It looked like he didn't need to worry, though. Peach was out of breath, too. Her face was flushed, and her lipstick had smeared across her cheek. Her hair also appeared to have more volume, and her crown had fallen sideways along her bangs. Her eyes were locked on him, half-lidded as she panted.

If she looked so disheveled so quickly, what on Earth did _he_ look like? What was she staring at?

He got his answer when he glanced over her shoulder at the mirror. His face was red as a tomato, covered in smeared pink lipstick kisses. His hair stuck up at odd angles, his moustache in particular spiking out as it was coated with aftershave and lipstick. He couldn't believe how dazed his expression looked, even though it matched exactly how he felt.

"I'm..." Luigi cleared his throat, "I'm going back to bed. It's my day off. Care to join me?"

He led her to his room, closing the door and locking it in case Mario came home early for some reason. As soon as they'd crossed the room, Luigi pushed her onto the bed, peppering her with kisses and throwing in _"you're beautiful"_ s and _"I love you"_ s whenever he could. Peach tried to reciprocate, but Luigi wouldn't let her, twisting out of her grip and kissing beneath her ear to dodge her mouth.

"Hey! Cut that out! Let me-!"

Her protest was cut off when he wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a hearty squeeze.

He spoke softly into her ear, "You do this to me all the time. Don't even start."

She was so shocked at his declaration that it left him free to continue his assault, turning her away from him so he could kiss the back of her neck. The smell of his aftershave mingled with the smell of her perfume. He finally let Peach have her way when the dizziness set in again and he lost his grip on her. She pushed him onto his back, smashing their lips together, her hair draping over her shoulders and falling over him. He hummed into her mouth, carefully breathing through his nose so he wouldn't have to break off early. His senses diluted once again, and he happily let the affection consume him, the warmth and fuzziness soaking in through his skin and into his pounding heart.

Eventually, she broke away long enough to look at him, holding herself up on her elbows above him as he gazed lovingly up at her.

"I love you."

Peach kissed his nose, falling to rest her head on his shoulder, "I love you too, _Amore."_

He kissed her forehead, holding her close to himself, "I missed you so much, Love."

She didn't reply, and before long, they were both sound asleep.

***

**Author's Note:**

> The last time I wrote something like this, someone told me they thought it would turn into smut, despite the tame rating. I don't have a problem with smut, but I don't like writing it, so the comment kinda made me hold back from what I really like to write. I'm glad I did it, though. It was very refreshing to let loose for once.
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr! marshemillow.tumblr.com


End file.
